


I Believe In You

by Khellamendra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: Keith has always had problems with approaching people, or so he thinks. With his first real crush, he struggles with how to tell him or if he should at all. Written for a Secret Santa on the Voltron Amino, it's some winter fluff.





	I Believe In You

“Shiro how do you tell someone you like them?”

That had been more than enough to get Shiro to look up from his tablet, surprise evident in brown eyes. Keith hadn’t meant to blurt it out but they had been walking along and it had just happened. Now that it was out there he couldn’t take it back and he could see Shiro trying to work out who it was and what to say. “Well-” Shiro started. “I would say the simple answer to that is you just say it. That sounds cliche but it’s true. Speaking from the heart is always the best option.” Black brows furrowed as Keith thought about it as Shiro waited for the next question.

“What if they say no?” Rejection had always been Keith’s biggest issue. It was the main thing keeping Keith from talking to the person he liked.

“Then you accept it and keep moving forward. There’s no guarantee that someone will like you back. Rejection hurts and it’s hard but if you never try then you definitely won’t have a chance. Keith you have a big heart and anyone would be lucky to have you. I know you have a lot of doubts about yourself but you are a good person. You deserve to be able to see that.” Purple eyes looked at Shiro and a small smile lit up a scarred face.

“Thanks Shiro. I don’t know if I have the courage for that just yet but I know you’re right. I’ve spent a lot of time pushing people away, maybe it’s time to try the opposite. What’s so funny?” Frowning, he crossed his arms as Shiro laughed softly.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you’ve been doing that for a while now. I see the way you are with the other paladins. They rely on you and you talk more to them then you ever have. I know you’ve got this. I have to stop by Iverson’s office to discuss some things with him but later I want to hear about how this went for you, okay?” Accepting the nod as a confirmation, he smiled and headed off, leaving Keith to think about what to do.

He wasn’t sure when this crush had started though he could think of plenty of times he had felt it. Not that he hadn’t tried to hide it, even from himself but recently that had become almost impossible. Now Keith became very much aware of those times. Especially when he found himself sitting in the cafeteria, watching Hunk work in the kitchen. He wasn’t in love, that was something that had to come with time but he at least wanted the chance to get there. That was okay wasn’t it? Head in his hands, he wasn’t so sure. “Yo Keith, you alright?”

Pulled out of his thoughts, he looked up at Lance. “Oh hey. Yeah of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked as Lance sat down on the opposite side of the table.

“Maybe because you had the most pained look on your face that I’ve seen in a while. Which means somethings up. Spill. Please?” Lance pressed when Keith hesitated. Putting his head back in his hand, Keith sighed.

“I’m just debating strategies with myself.” That wasn’t exactly a lie. He was trying to figure out the best approach but Lance didn’t seem to buy it. Looking away, he frowned again. “On how to...asksomeoneout.” He said quickly and instantly regretting it when a huge grin spread across Lance’s face.

“I never thought I would see the day that you would be interested in anyone. At least like that. Soooo who is it?” He prodded.

“Who said it was a girl?”

“Alright who is he then?” Lance rolled his eyes at the surprised look from Keith. “What? You thought I would care? Love whoever man. Long as you’re happy it’s whatever. So?” The black paladin didn’t answer right away but eyes went to Hunk who was showing someone how to cut something. Lance looked at Keith before turning to follow his line of sight, blue falling on Hunk. The Cuban boy turned around so fast that Keith was almost concerned for him. Desperately he put his hands up to stop Lance from shouting it out to the whole room. “Oh. My. God. Seriously?” Keith nodded frantically.

“Yes alright. Now shut up.”

“I can’t believe you like-” He mouthed the name. “Well I mean I can. He’s probably the nicest person in the whole universe. Wow. So I take it you haven’t said anything have you?” That scowl was all Lance needed. “That’s what I thought. Well good thing I’m here to help you out.”

“Oh no, I do not need help. I can handle this just fine on my own. Besides you haven’t been able to get a girl to say yes to you, the entire time I’ve known you.” Lance gasped.

“I’ll have you know they don’t call me Loverboy Lance for nothing.” He shot back as Keith scoffed.

“Yeah they do. It was a persona made up for those shows Coran made you guys do. It was about as real as that fake science stuff they made Pidge say. Not to mention-”

“Hey guys, you got a sec!” The both of them immediately stopped talking, looking over as Hunk walked over carrying a piece of paper. “Sorry I’m sure you were having a riveting conversation that was not at all about to turn into an argument. But, I need a favor. We were going to make something really special for everyone with the holidays and stuff but I need ingredients. Like several. More than I can carry by myself which means I need someone to go with me. Please, please, please someone come. Plus it’s cold and I am not a fan. It’s usually super hot back home being an island and all. You know what I mean Lance.”

“Oh yeah I definitely know what you mean though it is cool to see snow. We don’t have that back home either. On the subject, I can’t do it. I have to help Coran with something but Keith’s free and he’s stronger than I am anyway. It’ll be perfect.” Keith gave Lance a murderous look that disappeared as soon as Hunk look at with big eyes.

“Really? That would be amazing thanks Keith!” Keith managed an awkward smile as he got up.

“Yeah no...problem. Happy to help.” he said, shooting Lance another look. The red paladin just grinned and waved at the two of them as Keith followed Hunk.

Bundled up, the two of them stepped into the chilly air with Hunk shivering the moment they were outside. “Yup still as cold as I remember.” Keith stuffed his hands in his pockets and fell in step with the taller man.

“I grew up around here so I’m use to it. Did you really never see snow until you came here?” Keith asked.

“Nope. Back home it’s always warm. In fact during this time it’s actually our hottest time of the year so this is a bit of a shock. At least it would be if we hadn’t been through so much in space. After all that, a little cold is actually pretty tolerable.” Hunk said as Keith chuckled.

“When you put it that way, it makes sense. I’ve always admired the way you can stay positive no matter what. It’s really helped the team, and me.” He admitted, watching his breath fog up as he talked. “Thanks for that.” Keith continued, hiding his face in the collar of the heavy jacket.

“It’s what friends are for, to watch out for each other. I know you’d do the same for me, you have.” Hunk said with a smile as Keith swallowed thickly.

“Friends huh?” He said softly, looking at the white ground and the way it clung to his boots. The hand on his shoulder stopped him though he didn’t look up.

“Hey is everything okay? You’ve been kinda down lately. I mean you always have this kind of scowling look on your face.” He said, imitating it as he spoke.”But it’s been, I dunno, a little sadder the past few days? You know that whatever’s up I’m here. I’m always here.” Those sweet words were almost too much for Keith. If there wasn’t a hand on his shoulder he might have bolted then and there. He didn’t think Hunk had even been paying attention to him but that was wrong and he swore he could feel the warmth of that hand even through the layers.

“I know you are. You’ve been there since the beginning and were able to believe in me when I couldn’t believe in myself. When I found out I was part Galra, you didn’t turn your back on me or say you didn’t want to go on that mission. You’ve just always been there with so many nice things to say and I just...it’s helped so much.”

“You’ve done a lot for me too you know.” Finally having purple eyes on him, Hunk smiled. “You always push yourself no matter what and you’re one of the bravest guys I know. I think you’re way too hard on yourself but even then you find a way to push through. It’s because of you that we made it this far and it’s because of you that we were able to get Shiro back. You helped me know that my family was okay. That meant so much to me. Keith you’re not perfect and you do have some anger issues, like woah chill out sometime, but even then you’re there for us.” Keith looked at Hunk, confused and heart pounding at how sweet this man was and he was so close. He needed to say something, anything to not look like an idiot.

“I like you.” Keith blurted out. Mentally he wanted to smack himself, that was the complete opposite of not looking like an idiot.

“Aww I like you too man.” Hunk said, putting his arm around Keith and making him turn even redder. Moving away from Hunk he shook his head.

“No..I just..that is.” He made a noise of frustration. “I mean I like you as in like like you.” Keith did think about running this time, the silence between them nerve wracking. Then Hunk was smiling and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“I know. I meant it the same way. Kinda figured it out a shortly before we got back to Earth. I didn’t want to say anything because I wanted you to decide for yourself when you were ready. I’m glad you finally got there.”

“So what now?” Keith asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Well...now we go and get the supplies. Maybe you can help me prepare stuff and we can talk some more. After that, just take it one day at a time.” Hunk said with a shrug. Thinking it over for a second Keith smiled as he put his hands back in his pockets and nodded.

“I’m pretty sure I can do that.” It looked like he would have something to tell Shiro after all.


End file.
